


Green With Envy

by haileygarciasunshine



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, Sweet Pea Imagine, Sweet Pea x Reader - Freeform, readerinsert - Freeform, readerinserts, riverdale imagine, riverdale imagines, riverdaleimagine, riverdaleimagines, sweet pea - Freeform, sweet pea imagines, sweetpea - Freeform, sweetpeaimagine, sweetpeaxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haileygarciasunshine/pseuds/haileygarciasunshine
Summary: Pairing: Sweet Pea x Fem!ReaderWord Count: 1,140Warning: None.Summary: Sweet Pea and Veronica get sent into the closet after a game of spin the bottle. The reader must make a decision.





	Green With Envy

“Are you going to Cheryl’s party, this weekend?” Toni asked taking a seat beside you. 

“I wasn’t planning on it..” You frowned.

Toni giggled. “Of course you weren’t, Miss Goodie Two Shoes.”

You sighed. 

“You know I mean it with love.” She teased, nudging your shoulder gently with hers.

“Are you guys going to the party this weekend?” Fangs asked as he joined you and Toni.

“I was trying to convince, Y/N to.” Toni rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh.

“Come on, Y/N/N!” Fangs pouted. “You have to!”

“I don’t know..” Your voice trailed off. 

“Sweet Pea’s gonna be there.” Fangs piped up.

“Oh yeah, he is!” Toni chimed in.

You let out a defeated sigh. “Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Both Toni and Fangs exclaimed in unison. 

—

Standing in front of your mirror, you did a once over of your outfit. You decided to wear a light teal leather skirt, paired with a simple black spaghetti strapped top that you tucked in. Tying your outfit together you decided to wear black stiletto heels.

Walking into Cheryl’s house, you were quickly greeted by Toni.

“Woah.” Her jaw dropped slightly. “You look hot!” She exclaimed, quickly pulling you in for a hug. “Sweet Pea’s wont be able to take his eyes off you.” She whispered in your ear.

A nervous giggle fell from your lips. “Thanks, Toni.” You grinned. “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

“Come on, lets get you a drink.” Toni grabbed your hand, leading you to the kitchen.

Once you both had grabbed a drink, Toni lead to you where the party was. There wasn’t a lot of people just yet, since it was still early in the night. Gazing around the room you saw Cheryl, along with Betty, Veronica and Archie. 

It didn’t take much longer before Cheryl’s house was full to the brim. 

“Hey, Y/N/N.” A familiar voice spoke, pulling you from your daze.

“Oh, hey, Reggie.” You spoke smiling..

“You look…Wow.” Reggie breathed out eyes scanning your outfit.

“T-Thanks.” You stuttered, squirming beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“She’s spoken for.” 

“Whatever man.” Reggie rolled his eyes attempting to stand his ground.

Relief washed over you as recognized the voice as Sweet Pea’s. His firm hands landed on your hips, as his chest collided with your back. 

Once Reggie, realized Sweet Pea wasn’t going anywhere he let out a huff before walking away grumbling under his breath.

“Thanks, Pea.” You spoke breaking the silence, turning to face him. His hands still on your hips, while you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

“I-” Before he had a chance to respond, Cheryl interrupted.

“Gather ‘round everyone,” She smirked. “We’re going to play spin the bottle.”

A slight frown made it’s way to your lips as you gazed at Sweet Pea.

“Guess we should go.” You sighed.

“I suppose.” He grumbled.

Sitting beside Fangs, his gaze locked with yours as you sat in between Toni and Betty.

As the bottle spun, neither you nor Sweet Pea had been landed on yet. The longer the game continued, the more you felt sick to your stomach.

“Okay, next is Ronnie and…” Cheryl’s voice trailed off as the bottle spun. “Sweet Pea.”

The moment you heard his name, your mouth went dry. Frowning you couldn’t bare looking at either one. Once the door closed, you promptly stood up from the circle, making your way towards the front door.

—

In the Closet

“So.” Ronnie spoke, rocking slightly on her feet. “I..”

“Neither do I.” Sweet Pea chuckled.

“Oh, thank god.” Ronnie let out a sigh of relief. “I..I couldn’t do that to Y/N.”

“Me either.” Sweet Pea nodded in response, glancing around the closet.

“So, you and Y/N.” Ronnie teased.

Sweet Pea laughed. “What about us?”

“Exactly!” Ronnie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Sweet Pea frowned, glancing at his shoes. “I..I don’t know.”

“Well, it’s obvious you like each other.” Ronnie rolled her eyes, while crossing her arms over her chest. “You have to make a move, or you’ll lose her.”

“What-”

“You think you’re the only one interested in, Y/N?” Ronnie questioned raising her eyebrow. “That girl has boys constantly knocking at her door.” She snorted.

“Oh.” Sweet Pea felt a ping of sadness, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“But, she chooses you.” Ronnie spoke, taking a few steps closer to him.

“I-” 

The closet door swung open, revealing a smirking Cheryl. “Time’s up, kids.” 

Ronnie, was the first to exit the closet with Sweet Pea closely behind her. Gazing around the room, he searched for you. Frowning, he sat beside Fangs.

“She left.” He spoke, nonchalantly. “She didn’t want to witness you and Ronnie making out.”

Quickly standing up, Sweet Pea left the circle without another word.

—

Sighing, you practically ran out of Cheryl’s house. Tears threatened to fall down your cheeks. With each step you took, the clicking sound of your heels echoed off through the air. Rushing towards your car, the hair on your arms stood up.

Firm hands gripped your hips, spinning you around. A towering body pressed you in your car. Gasping slightly, Sweet Pea gripped your cheeks before leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on your lips. Your hands quickly found his waist, pulling him impossibly closer.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead against yours. Your breath mingled together. 

“Nothing happened.” He spoke softly. “You have to believe me.”

Letting out a sigh, you gazed in his eyes. “I believe you.” 

Before he could respond, you pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Biting his bottom lip, you pulled back slightly, letting his lip snap back into place. A groan fell from his lips, as his pressed his hips further into yours.

Your hands laced through his raven locks, gently tugging the ends. Growling slightly, Sweet Pea enveloped your lips. His tongue tracing the seam of your lips asking for entrance. Sweet Pea, let his hands grip the backs of your knees allowing him to lift you up. 

Opening your mouth, his tongue slid in. Your tongue running along his. Pulling away, Sweet Pea began placing kisses along your jaw, traveling down the column of your throat. Moans began tumbling from your lips, as you moved your hair allowing him better access. 

Placing gentle bites and kisses along your throat, he made sure to leave bruises in his wake. The air was filled with panting from you and Sweet Pea.

“Sweet Pea.” You moaned, gently pushing his chest. “Not here.” 

Placing you on your feet, he laced his hand in your hair while the other was splayed low on your back.

You couldn’t help the grin that made it’s way to your lips. “Let’s go.”

Sweet Pea nodded, before he untangled himself from you. “Yours or Mine?” 

“You’ll see.” You winked, before getting in your car.


End file.
